Empty
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Tal vez solo era un bastardo para los demás, pero Sakura creía en él aun cuando no debería hacerlo. Confiaría en ella. [OneShort] [KuugaxSakura]


.

.

.

Kaichou wa maid sama no es de mi propiedad.

* * *

—Kuuga, mañana ensayo a las 3:00.

Escuchó como su compañero dejaba la guitarra en el suelo sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse observado, así era Shō, sabia cuando en su mente estaba en aprietos y no era realmente una novedad, pero esta vez ese problema tenía un nombre. Faltaba poco tiempo para que él mismo le dijera que se fuera del estudio, pero Shō fue más rápido y sin decir palabras caminó comprendiendo el mensaje no gesticulando.

« _Bastante conversador_ » Kuuga sonrió sin duda estaba agradecido con su compañero ya que no estaba de humor.

UxMishi estaba en la cima, su banda era escuchada en todo Japón gozando con gran popularidad y con cientos de fans su alrededor aun así ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Su mente estaba ocupada de pensamientos tan molestos cuando debería estar escribiendo las letras de sus nuevas canciones.

—Patético —se auto describió.

Estaba frustrado, si, y eso le molestaba. En su vida como artista nunca le había pasado, normalmente las letras venían a él sin mayor esfuerzo y sin sentimiento alguno. Lo aceptaba, sus canciones no eran para alguien no tenían dueño, aunque les comentara a los demás que gracias a sus fans podía crear tan maravillosas canciones todo era una farsa.

Él trataba de llenar con esas canciones el vacío que tenía.

Kuuga era consciente, sus fans estaban enamorado de un falso, de una faceta que ocultaba su egoísta y grosera personalidad ¿Qué esperaban? Así era él, pero era mejor ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

Si, kuuga es un desgraciado.

La pantalla de su móvil comenzó a mostrar un ridículo mensaje acompañado con ese maldito tono cursi que Yujiro le había puesto. Queriendo no prestarle atención suspiró mirando a su lado en aquella mesa la libreta con sus garabatos, las páginas giraron como consecuencia se detuvo en una especialmente decorada con corazones y una tipografía digna de envidiar.

¿Qué curioso no?

Kuuga se acomodó en su asiento, movió su mano alcanzando su objetivo, cuán estúpidas pueden ser las fans, pensó con una divertida sonrisa cuando leyó esos mensajes que le habían dejado en su libreta no obstante le asustó un poco, no recordaba haberle prestado su libreta a alguien.

Sin duda de temer, las fans logran ser todas unas locas viejas desquiciadas, así como atrevidas.

—Febrero, 18—masculló con el rostro consternado y es que kuuga puede ser todo un hombre pero que le lancen ropa interior en pleno concierto no era para nada de su gusto.

Absorto del momento logró oír el sonido de nuevo de su irritante móvil, ¡Basta! Ya estaba cansado. Kuuga decidido lo tomó y dispuesto para apagarlo se maldijo, involuntariamente había comenzado a leer ese mensaje con un peculiar nombre que sobresalía en el título del encabezado.

—Maldita sea...

 _«Kuuga-kun tienes mi total admiración, no comprendo tu comportamiento pero el amor va más allá de lo que uno puede imaginar ¿verdad?, pero una cosa es segura, ten presente que cuando mires al público en uno de tus conciertos búscame con la mirada, yo estaré siempre allí. La banda, tus canciones son todo para mí. Me siento nerviosa, pero soy una mujer con determinación y no podrás escapar de mí, entraré en tu mundo y te haré comprender que se siente ser amado. Kuuga-kun te veré pronto._

 _Sakura.»_

—...

Desconcertado aun con el corazón palpitando rápido sintió su celular vibrar.

 _«Bueno, estúpido que se hace llamar un artista que te quede claro que te haré sufrir sin piedad. Olvidate de sakura. Sé inteligente y toma la advertencia, idiota»_

Apretó los puños sintiendo una necesidad extraña de ir a buscar a esa kaichou pero eliminó ese pensamiento recordando a ese chico rubio que tanto misterio provocaba sin embargo definitivamente no era Sakura la dueña de aquellas palabras tan "delicadas".

Eso lo ¿Aliviaba?

Observó el celular y sintiendo una potente energía, llenó su boca de todo el aire necesario para decir lo siguiente:

—¡Hey, trio de idiotas regresen al estudio que tenemos arte que crear! —Gritó levantándose en el trayecto sintiendo una nueva sensación al verlos entrar con esa mierda de seriedad dispuestos al mismo sueño, dispuestos a ser escuchados por las personas.

—Te tardaste —Murmuró Yabu en posición —ya extrañaba tocar a esta nena. Kuuga sonrió viendo como Yabu su bajista acariciaba el instrumento ansioso.

—Exagerado...—se acercó al micrófono agarrando con sutileza el pedestal —solo me tomó algo de tiempo entender que mis próximas canciones posiblemente tenga ya dueña.

Tal vez solo era un bastardo para los demás, pero Sakura creía en él aun cuando no debería hacerlo.

Confiaría en ella.

Y cantó, lo hizo acompañado de la música de su banda, de la melodía que se acoplaba mágicamente a la letra, de la sensación de pensar en ella.

* * *

A/N: HEY!  
La verdad esto es para ti Wendhy Sinclair, totalmente tuyo, espero que te haya gustado sucedió todo tan rápido gracias a ti, y no prometo nada, pero ya me estas induciendo a estar algo pendiente de este fandom.  
También espero que les haya ha gustado a todos los que estén leyendo este fic, dejen un review 😊  
Gracias por leer.

 ** _Inochan-Uchiha._**

 ** _Agosto,19._**


End file.
